


The Mysterious Case Of Sirius Black’s Hickeys

by moonystoast



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Canon Compliant, Fluff, M/M, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), Minor Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 09:35:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29899143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonystoast/pseuds/moonystoast
Summary: the students of Hogwarts are trying to figure out who is responsible for Sirius’ hickeys.... a bit of fluff for you
Relationships: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Comments: 2
Kudos: 29





	The Mysterious Case Of Sirius Black’s Hickeys

**Author's Note:**

> this is really incredibly short i know.... just bear with me please while i practise writing more so i can get into longer fics :))

As the huge gilded doors to the great hall open and the infamous trouble makers enter, whispers start to build up. Heads turn to follow Sirius (or rather, to catch a glimpse of the bruises smattered across his neck) as he saunters along to the Gryffindor table. Even the table of teachers is bustling with gossip; Professor McGonagall appears to be shaking her head and trying to hide a smile. Remus feels a blush crawling across his cheeks as Sirius plonks down beside him on the bench.  
“Oi Black! Who’s the lucky girl, eh?”  
“A gentleman never kisses and tells, Prewett,” Sirius shoots back, a look of faux innocence on his face.  
“It better not be Evans, or I’ll, I’ll-“  
“You’ll what, Pads?” Sirius taunts gleefully.  
“and no, it’s not Evans, so you can stop having an aneurysm over it.”  
“Well then who IS it?” Peter demands, unable to bury his curiosity for any longer.  
Sirius quirks his eyebrows in Remus’ direction, an impish smile playing on his lips.  
“Hey! You told Moony but not us? That’s not fair,” James whines, before prodding at Sirius and triggering a battle between the two boys. The question of who is responsible for the myriad of hickeys decorating Sirius’ neck is forgotten in the heat of the moment, and a content Remus settles into the bustling affair that is breakfast with the Marauders.

**Author's Note:**

> i apologise for my sub-par writing; this is the first fanfic i’ve ever written in my entire life. constructive criticism is welcome (although please keep it constructive, i happen to be a tad sensitive)


End file.
